


Unconditional Love

by JayT23



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Poems, M/M, Other, Slam Poetry, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayT23/pseuds/JayT23
Summary: A poetry slam I wrote at 1 AM, it's in 1st person, but only describes the relationship, not any form of world or stuff like that.Theoretically you could imagine your OTPs as no genders or names are stated
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Character/You





	Unconditional Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a diary entry, but also not?  
> I just wanted to write about my feelings xD

Unconditional love is said to be the truest and purest of loves.  
You love and support, no matter the circumstances.  
It can be cruel if it is unrequited, but that doesn’t matter to you.  
No matter what your loved one does, you could not possibly be mad at them.  
Just the thought of them disappearing upsets you and makes your life seem all the more miserable.  
You know, having them in your life will give it what makes it liveable, bearable even, just because they’re there.  
You say you don’t care if they don’t love you back, soulmates aren’t only lovers, they can be best friends, siblings, but you know that’s not true.  
That selfish part of you wants them so badly to stay with you, it would not matter what they’d do, for whatever bad they could do, you couldn’t help but forgive them.  
In your mind it is a bit poetic, being so dependant of each other that you could travel the world as just two, without others, but you know it isn’t realistic or healthy.  
They have needs, as do you.  
You couldn’t possibly hurt them in that way, stripping them away from both your friends.  
But the thought is what stays, that what if, after all those years, they could love you back?  
They told you they wouldn’t love you, even if they were interested in that gender, but that seems so long ago.  
They always seem to be so bright when they see you, how they excitedly shout your name every time, unrequitedness almost seems unlikely, but that fear will always stick with you.  
What if they left?


End file.
